the_many_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Agile Talon
The Agile Talon is the third in rank amongst the clans. They reside in the Windblown valley, a desolate area. They have taken it upon themselves to guard the Dark One's prison until the end of times. They frequently leave their homes to investigate the areas around the Forbidden peaks. Characteristics The Agile Talon, like any other tribe has specific characteristics that defines it from the other tribes. These are: Color A member of the Agile Talon usually possesses fur/plumage of dusty colors. Many sporting a dusty brown color. However, there can also be shades of green, purple and blue. These are rarely found upon members of the Agile Talon. Aleron An Agile Talon's alerons are usually of a medium length. Their klimnu much resembles a scythe and is useful for ripping enemies to shreds. An Agile Talon's alerons will stiffen and rise if it is agitated or if performing a courship ritual. When sensing danger, their klimnu glow softly. Head An Agile Talon's head is similar in size and shape of any other Ceree, however, there is one defining quality. Two pairs of pinions extend from behind the Alerons. These help stabilize an Agile Talon with powerful enough magic in flight and allows for faster movement. They can also use these to sense vibrations in the air. Preferences Prey The Agile Talon tribe prefers the fast moving prey in the Teloren Peaks to satisfy their hunger. Once every five days, the tribe Ventures into the heights of the Teloren Peaks for a hefty feast on the creatures there. It seems that during this time not all Agile Talon individuals go out to hunt. It seems that they take shifts in hunting so as to not leave the Forbidden peaks unguarded. Bodily Armor An Agile Talon Ceree wears no armor but rather just scraps of cloth. The arid conditions of the Windblown Valley prove to be too harsh for an Agile Talon Ceree to wear proctection that is as heavy and suffocating as armor. Body Decorations Agile Talon individuals carry no bodily decoration, this helps them to meld into the valley's desolate landscape. Even the other tribes have difficulty in finding them if they are needed. Habitat The Agile Talon remains forever in the valley, venturing no further than the boundaries of the other clans. They hold vigil around the Forbidden peaks, ready to fight should tragedy strike. Tribal Systems The Agile Talon has virtually no Social System, everyone in the tribe is considered a fighter. Ranking The Agile Talon tribe exiles no individual. A member of this tribe cannot leave the valley unless for a very important reason. The Agile Talon's chieftain acquires his/her title through heredity. However, if the chieftain dies without bearing a son, the his/her daughter shall take the title. If the chieftain dies without children, the title shall be given to the closest blood relative of the chieftain. If, however, the tribe is displeased with the replacement, they will do a popular vote of who should replace the chieftain. The method of choosing a chieftain in the Agile talon is similar to the Highwind's. However, if the chieftain is unworthy, he/she is immediately replaced. Crime The Agile Talon tribe does not take lightly to crimes done by its members. The accused will stand trial in front of the council of elders and the chieftain. They use strong magic that no one else knows how to use on the accused. This magic will reveal whether or not the accused is guilty. If found innocent, he/she is let go and amendments are made, then the accuser will be put into trial. If found guilty, however, the accused will undergo a difficult set of challenges. Even if the accused returns alive, they are put into perpetual punishment for their crime. They are sent to guard the Forbidden Peaks day and night for twenty seven years. Council of Elders The Council of Elders is composed of the three eldest dragons in the Agile Talon Clan. They each stand for a specific characteristic of the world, much like the great ancestors. The Council of Elders is better known as simply The Council. The Council assists and advises the chieftain of the best choice of action. However, it is still up to the chieftain what the clan will do. The Council also takes upon itself another duty. When in times of war, the Council rallies the Agile Talon and brings them to the battlefield where the chieftain takes over.